Carcephobia
Carcephobia refers to a diverse spectrum of prejudices, dislikes or fears regarding the Carceral State, the Carcerese, and/or their culture. This isn't surprising, considering they've caused chaos around the world and inspired terror into the hearts of millions. The peak of Carcephobia is still rising, and unlike Russophobia, its presence is strong in nearly every single country in the world, even in the allies of the Carceral State due to the ferocity and merciless attitude attacks against and regarding the rest of the world. Most people don't bother even considering what life is actually like in the Carceral State and assume that its people are rather inhuman (which is mostly to the contrary). Attitudes Towards The Carceral State By Country Attitudes towards Carcerese life only have minor variations from one country to another. All of the prejudice against the Carceral State comes from evidence in World War V, where they first publicly emerged to the rest of the world. Very few outsiders have ever been inside the Carceral State, let alone lived to tell the tale after all. Naturally, people need something to believe, and generally the belief that is that the CS is pure evil. Listed below are particular nations but NOT all nations suffering from Carcephobia. It is clear that no nation fully understands the Carceral State and its actions (rightfully so). Active/Non-Intimidated Regions Russia Considering that all things Communism are the Carceral State's primary target, it's only natural for the Russians to have a phobia regarding a ferocious enemy. The lack of understanding and the targetting of their culture has resulted in a nearly 100% Carcephobia rate in Russia, with many of those cases being severe. Most of this Carcephobia is fear and prejudice, considering other nations have began to crumble in the CS's wake. A potential example of Carcephobia's prejudice hand in Russia came when a Carcerese child was captured and severely interrogated, considered evil despite their lack of direct involvement in the war. United States of America The not so United States of America's few survivors (mostly military) are unsure of who their enemy was. Very few originally believed that the Carceral State was fully responsible, but the survivors that do (only 10% strongly believe so) have a great deal of anger, fear, and bias against the Carceral State for destroying their nation. The military of the United States has sworn an oath to fight against the assailing CS. The United States survivors do not reject the violent actions of the Carceral State though, and thus their Carcephobia rate is still relatively high (though much lower than it should be, especially in terms of severity). It is interesting to note that Alaska, once one of the larger states, is intimidated and refuses involvement in the war. Ukraine Ukraine is the victim of many Carceral bombardments and assaults, of which there were far more Ukrainian casualties than Carcerese casualties. Even their leader was killed. Fears here are high, with a rate nearly as high as Russia's (if not higher in some areas) in terms of Carceral fear and hatred. Only one person is believed to have a degree of openness, considering she did not directly attack a Carcerese wanderer who then proceeded to explain that not all Carceral Militants are the same. Germany Germany faced a particularly extreme attack when the Carceral State sent in the Finatiks rather than the soldiers first and foremost. The devestation was widespread and nobody that came within the grip of the invasion was spared. Those with memories of the attack and many associated with Germany have an impressive amount of hatred towards the Carceral State, especially in wake of their occupation in the Fatherland. More particularly, around half of Berlin's population has been wiped out, with the capital in total ruins. Fear is what keeps most of them in line. A radical group known as the Neo-Schutzstaffel originating in Germany seems to have no fear of the Carceral State though, considering they are allied with the aggressor nation and believe they will be able to make a greater Germany arise from the ashes. In general however, severe Carcephobia greatly outdos severe Russophobia. China (and bordering nations) China is under limited Carceral State control. The rebellions are frequent but enough people (of the badly damaged population) are kept in line by fear of the Carceral State and their superior firepower. Approximately 65% of the population has been wiped out, due to the unruly nature of a few, and those that remain are likely to be targetted. A specialized virus is expected to wreck havoc on whatever system remains. Many of its neighboring nations have suffered a worse fate, being added to the extensive territory with their populations either completely paralyzed by fear or virtually eradicated. Greater Korean Republic Korea came under direct attack shortly after their leader was assassinated as if they were nothing. Carcephobia rates in terms of severity are naturally rather high, though this (with a small side of Russophobia) contributed heavily to Korea's emergency appointed leader to siding with the Carceral State. Whether applied on a macrolevel (security of the people) or microlevel (the CS's negotiator's sadistic and aggressive tactics), it's impossible to deny the widespread disapproval and fear of the Carceral State here. It should be noted, however, that the GKR has plans to strike back. Italy/Greater Italian Republic Italy's just as angry as they are fearful of the Carceral State, what with their leader being assassinated, the state their country was in, much of their WWIII territory being lost, and the events surrounding them despite the military being sizable for a nation its size. While they dislike Russians, the dislike of the Carceral State is greater. Intimidated Areas There are many areas that will not partake in the war entirely due to the events unfolding around them. Much of South America in particular is intimidated, given that they are currently occupied and under firm CS control. Australia Despite being able to brag about having one of the finer armies and naval forces, Australia refuses to take sides because they don't want to risk being attack in their isolated location and because in what they have heard, the Carceral State is best left alone. As a nation, Australia is out of the war, though there are a few soldiers hesitantly fighting in a certain task force as mercenaries to go against the Carceral threat (with hidden identities). Greenland As the first nation to tap into all its natural resources, especially thermo-nuclear power, they seemed quite the target. With their lack of military and lack of defense they realized that any alliance with other nations in need would result in an immediate, rather certain death for the people and nation itself. The nation's fear of the Carceral State is the most justified out of all the nations, who generally have at least some line of defense rather than a difficult environment. Mexico With roughly 90% of their terrain flooded to hell and most of its people dead or barely clinging to life, they are out of the fight whether they like it or not. Whoever killed them (which they are uncertain of), they dare not speak a word against it. Peru Of all the South American nations, they are the most engulfed by Carceral influence. Between the Herbivoid Plague, severe flooding, staioned troops, and nearby CS territories, they dare not fight back. Chile Much like Peru, Argentina is in a bad geographic area and thus has nowhere to run. With intimidated nations surrounding them, and the Carceral State able to snap them at any time, fear is the greatest paralyzing herb. Argentina They are geographically trapped, being a part of the South American cluster of intimidated nations. The fact of the matter is that the ocean to the east and the Carceral State engulfs all of South America. If other superpowers in geographically strong areas had fallen, what were the chances here either? Bolivia Brazil is a Carceral State controlled nation, as is Uruguay to the southeast. Bolivia has seen and heard of the horrors of the CS, hence their intimidated status. They fear the CS, without any dad. India India is the nation considered one of the most pro-peace and human rights happy when looking back in history. In wake of all the violence of this latest World War V, Carceral War crimes, and the fact that their millitary was limited, even they cannot attempt to enact peaceful rebellion of any sorts. Asia is a very dangerous continent, what with Russia and the Carceral State, to where many believe the slightest breath against the aggressing nations could spell out death. Various African Nations All of Africa is controlled by the Carceral State or at least under some sort of limited control due to the brutal campaign of Officer Lucretia von Gefangnis. The few places that do have been reacted to via extreme violence and heavy death tolls. Nearly 20 of the 50 something nations are too intimidated to fight back, completely out of fear. Like most other nations though, they strongly dislike the CS occupation and would be eternally grateful to be rid of it. Category:Carceral State Category:Ideology